buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AshFallsTown/Future Card Buddyfight and the International Saimoe League
The get a Buddyfight character into ISML campaign. Ok There is a site out there called the International Saimoe League or ISML for short. It's a site where people vote for characters who they believe to be the most moe anime character in a series of matches. I've been participating in it for quite a few years now. There are separate tournaments for male and female characters. Before the start of the tournament however there's a nomination period. Anyway I want to try and get a Buddyfight character into ISML. What is moe? Well it's kind of hard to explain. It's a feeling people have in response to certain anime characters. Certain characters are 'supposed' to be moe. But you can feel it towards almost any type of anime character. If you don't understand this explanation though it's okay. You can just vote for characters you like. So why get a character into ISML you may ask? Well other than supporting characters you like. Getting a character into ISML promotes the series they come from. Quite a few people watch certain anime because the series appears in ISML. (I personally watched Monthly Girl's Nokazaki-kun because of ISML as well as quite a few others.) For this year I'm voting for 3 Buddyfight characters. *Kiri Hyoryu *Tasuku Ryuenji *Ikazuchi You can vote for the Buddyfight characters you like the most though. ...If you want you can even vote for no Buddyfight characters but that isn't going to help me out... (You may only vote for up to three characters from a series though.) Why am I advertising this this year? This year the ISML format is a bit different, last year 80 male characters got into their preliminary period. This year the number of characters who go onto enter the tournament is increasing to 128 making it much easier to get a character in. Also this is only the second year where ISML has had a male tournament. (Last year a male character would have needed just 14 votes to get in with that higher number.) Okay how do I vote? The voting period starts on May 22 and finishes on June 11. Go to this site http://www.internationalsaimoe.com/voting/ You will be presented with a ballot with 18 slots on it. Put the characters name in the box on the left and their series in the box on the right. There is a Captcha at the bottom that requires you solve a maths equations. However you can go to the below site and it will solve it for you. http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=-7%2B5x%3D-42 (This link is also present on the voting page) There are a couple of rules for your vote though. *The character must be from an official Japanese animation by a proper animation studio. *The character must possess both a humanoid appearance and anthropomorphic qualities. (Basically this means no animals.) *The character must have debuted before the end of last year for males. *(Female characters who debuted after the end of last year go into a separate seasonal tournament.) *You must vote for at least 5 different characters from 5 different anime. *You may only vote for up to 3 characters from a single series. *(Stuff like Yu-Gi-Oh or Digimon are considered a single series.) *You must vote for at least 1 male character and 1 female character. If you are unsure about a character you want to vote for I can ask the staff on the forums. Thank you in advance if you do vote! Category:Blog posts